


Steve and Billy find out that they're soulmates

by Goblin_5



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield Bonding, Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield Have a Good Relationship, Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Billy Hargrove Tries to Be a Better Sibling, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Bottom Steve Harrington, Cop Steve Harrington, Eleven | Jane Hopper & Maxine "Max" Mayfield Friendship, Enemies to Lovers, Gay Billy Hargrove, M/M, Minor Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Pre-Season/Series 03, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Top Billy Hargrove
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goblin_5/pseuds/Goblin_5
Summary: Steve hated his soulmark. First, it was in the hardest place to check. His inner thigh, almost right next to his dick. How was he supposed to find that on someone else? Secondly, it looks like a fist with nails around it. Soulmarks were based on each soulmate, but Steve for the life of him could not figure out what it meant.He always thought that all his soulmark would be but then the Hargrove move to Hawkins. Billy turns out to be Steve's soulmate. Time will only tell if they can repair their relationship or will the two try to forget their connection.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 25
Kudos: 170





	1. Chapter 1

Steve sighed and stepped into the shower to wash off all the gunk from the day. He swears that half of it was demodog guts. He almost moaned when the hot water hit his skin. He ached all over. Really what did he expect from getting into a fistfight with Billy then climb into a hole full of monsters to only burn it? Sighing again he leaned back and closed his eyes. He needs to rethink his life choices.

He grabbed the soap trying to at least get some of the shit off of him. He had gotten most of the blood and other things, Steve didn’t want to know what some of the stuff was. That is when he noticed that his soulmark was a different color. He had only noticed it because he was looking for any more bruises. He had read that the soulmark would change color when you meet your other side and his was normally a pinkish color but now it was black.

Steve hated his soulmark. First, it was in the hardest place to check. His inner thigh, almost right next to his dick. How was he supposed to find that on someone else? Secondly, it looks like a fist with nails around it. Soulmarks were based on each soulmate, but Steve for the life of him could not figure out what it meant.

He had thought maybe that Nancy was the one. Or at least, until he saw her shirtless. Her soulmark was on her left breast. It looked like a bullet with a camera flash around it. He was furious when he noticed that Jonathan had the same one. Of course, they were a match. He couldn't be mad at either of them for getting together after all the shit with the upside-down. He was surprised when Nancy stayed with him at first but he knew it wasn't forever.

Steve had all but given up on finding his soulmate. He didn't even want to look at the mark for the rest of his shower. He was kind of scared to find out who his other part was because the only new people to move to Hawkins were the Hargroves. That meant either Billy or Max. He really couldn’t choose which was worse.

He had just gotten dressed when his doorbell rang.

“Hi, Steve.” God must have a sense of humor.

“What can I do for you, Max?” Steve opened the door to let her in.

“You already know all the soulmarking stuff, right?" Please whatever merciful higher power there is don’t let this conversation end the way he thinks it’s going to. Steve started praying in his head to let it be Billy. Not that Steve wanted him to be but it was better than being a pedophile at 18. Steve just nodded.

“Well since moving here mine has changed color.” _he’s going to jail._ “you see the mark on my arm turned black after meeting the party and I’m scared that it's not Lucas.”

Steve let out “oh,” but stopped himself from saying Thank God. He sighed, “Max can I tell you something.” She nodded. “My parents are soulmates but they're not in love. They only stay together because splitting up would look bad and they only care about their image not being with someone they love. And can I share something else with you?”

She nodded slowly this time then said “Yes.”

“The person I share my soulmark with doesn't like me that much.”

She put her hand on his arm. He heard Billy's car pull up. Tsk, “How did he find me?” She shook slightly if she hadn't had her hand on Steve he wouldn't have known.

“I'll talk to him.”

“No! He'll just hurt you like last time.” She pointed at the still healing bruise on his face.

“Fine, but I'm walking out with you.”

The two walked out the door to find Billy smoking a cigarette and was angry. Steve could see a small red mark on his cheek but it was hard to tell with the only light being his lit end. “Do you like little girls or something, King Steve?” Billy had moved from leaning on his car to being in front of Steve.

“I only came over to ask a question,” Max told him.

“Yeah,” Billy’s eyes left Steve to look at Max, “What question?”

“Help with her homework.”

Billy looked between the two, “Fine but if I find out you even put a finger on her,” he taps the bruise on Steve’s face, “This will be me being nice.”

“Billy, we better be getting home,” He turned to leave. Max quickly ran up and hugged Steve and said, “I don't think anyone in their right mind could not like you.” Billy looked ready to strike but Max was in his car and ready to go.

\-------

“What homework did you need help with?” Billy was trying to stop himself from growling but didn't succeed.

“When do you care about my homework?”

“When you started sneaking to an adult’s house late at night.”

“It was just Steve, who is a lot nicer than you.” Billy brought the car to a full stop. He almost got Max to hit her head against the dashboard but the Bitch had good reflexes.

“What were you up to?” He turned to her making it clear that he was not up for games. She showed her soulmark to Billy. He knew it was not supposed to be black, normally an almost light purple. “So?” It crossed Billy's mind that Steve was her soulmate and that is the reason why she went there.

“I was asking him what to do if it was not Lucas.”

Billy started moving the car again, “Hopefully it's not.”

“Are you a racist?”

“What?”

“Just because Lucas is black doesn't make it wrong.”

Billy looks at her, “and in California I was.” Max opened her mouth to continue the fight but just closed her mouth and looked out the window.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at school Billy stood next to Steve's locker. When Steve saw him. He could tell the idea of just walking away crossed the other’s mind, but he continued walking until he reached his locker and said, “Need something?”

Billy looked him up and down, “Max told me what she really went to your house for.” Billy snarled at him.

Steve just sighed and turned to face Billy. Without another word he showed Billy his wrist, where Max's soulmate mark would be, “She just needed advice.” He shut the door to his locker and started to walk to his next class.  _ Then who was Steve's soulmate? _

\--------

At basketball practice, he could feel Billy's eyes on him. No way was he going to turn around and give him the satisfaction. But it was hard to focus on anything else with Billy's gaze, which he could only explain as a tiger watching his every move. This had also made Steve incredibly aware of how little his shorts covered.  _ Did Billy see his mark? Did they match?  _ Steve only knew in theory that Billy was his soulmate. 

Steve could almost sing when practice ended but of course, the coach needed a word with Steve. After getting a whole speech about putting in a good effort but needing to keep his head in it Steve went to the locker room. He could only sigh when he walked in to find everyone but Billy had left. If any good comes of the situation Billy seemed busy with his shower. Steve hated to go home sweaty but a shower with only Billy was a bad idea. He went to pack up the last of his stuff when Billy spoke, “No shower Harrington. Shy?” He turned to find Billy naked with a smirk.

“Not that you care, Hargrove but the shower at my house is nicer.”  _ that technically wasn't a lie but Steve did hate driving when sweaty.  _

“Umm, you didn't have a problem with the showers before.” Steve's lips made a thin line. He was not going to fall for the trap. “What Princess, can’t shower with a lowly commoner.”

Fuck. Steve got up and shed his shirt. He was quickly out of the rest of his clothes before stepping into one of the showers that was a good distance from Billy, “Happy?” He turned on the shower and just enjoyed the hot spray of water. That is probably why he didn't hear Billy move to the shower next to him. 

“Better Princess?” Steve didn't respond, he just grabbed the soap and started his hair. Billy suddenly grabbed him and pushed him into the wall so that Steve was facing him. He kicked Steve's legs apart and grabbed the one Steve knew had his soulmark on. Billy hummed out, “thought so.” Steve didn't wait for whatever Billy was going to do next, he kicked the other off of him. He dressed and out the door in record time.

\-----

Billy had come up with the idea that maybe they were soulmates after all the stuff with Max and hers. He already had checked all the cows in this town. When after the Halloween party he had noticed the change in his mark. That wasn't the only reason that he thought maybe Steve. He had overheard some of the cows talking about the worst place to have their mark and one had said Steve's was on his thigh. Billy also really hoped it was true for Steve was his type. With his doe eyes basically beg to be fucked. Hell, when he first saw Steve at the Halloween party all he wanted was to push him into the wall and claim him. He wanted to show off the fact that King Steve was just a princess. 

All of practice Billy kept his eyes on him. Steve was pretending he didn't know that Billy was watching him, but he kept making stupid mistakes. He had caught Steve's eyes once or twice but the other had looked away too quickly for anyone else to notice.

After practice, Billy was ready to give up waiting around when the other had walked in. Billy decided to return the favor and acted like he had no idea Steve had just walked in. He knew Steve always took a shower after practice. No way he leaves without one. When Billy looked over to Steve and saw that he was packing up he was generally surprised. If Steve needed him to push Billy knew how to push. It did even take more than three sentences to get him in. Billy hesitated for a second when Steve had first let the water hit him. He couldn't help it. Steve looked incredible with his head rolled back and mouth only slightly open. Billy could imagine that's what he most likely looked like when orgasming. Billy would have left it alone and just let the moment be material for himself, but the idea that he was Steve's soulmate bugged him. It wasn't hard to pin Steve. He really needs to learn to plant his feet. Shivers ran up Billy's spine when He saw the mark on Steve's thigh. A perfect match. He was pushed away and Steve was out the door before Billy had even a chance to stop him. Instead, Billy stuck his head back under the water and turned to as cold as he could. He needed to cool his head. To replace the excited shivers to cold ones. Or who knows what he might do.

Billy had to keep stopping himself from laughing out loud with Steve's desperate attempts to avoid him the last few days. Like just if they didn't talk then it would change the truth. A part of him knew he should just drop it cause God knew what Neil would do if he found out Billy's mate was a man. But, the idea that Steve was his, not just Billy had shown him a good time and the other wanted more, but the whole idea that he was marked to be his by fate was too much to pass up. So he kept going out of his way to increase the number of times Steve and his path crossed. By the fourth day, Steve looked done. He didn’t even turn around, just kept walking straight towards Billy. To be fair his locker was a few steps behind Billy and he would need his bag if he wanted to go home. Billy quickly finished the conversation with Tommy he was in. He turned around just in time for Steve to start opening his locker. 

“So, you're done with running away with your tail in between your legs.” If anyone overheard them it would sound like Billy was talking about the ass-kicking that Steve had gotten from him.

Steve turned to face him as he threw his bag over his shoulder, “First,” one of the fingers on his hand that was holding his books stuck up, “I have no idea what you are talking about. Second,” another finger came up, “even if I did,” his voice dropped, “It changes nothing.” He closed his locker and started to make his way out of the building.

Billy moved to be next to him, “Is that so?”

Steve glanced at him, “Yes, it means nothing.”

“What I thought you had no idea what I was talking about,” Billy let out with a smile.

Steve turned his head this time to face Billy, he even stopped walking. “Just drop it.” His voice sounded worn. He then turned to continue out the door. 

Billy watched him and considered doing just that. It wasn’t like either one was going to wake up and want to be together. Especially after the whole Billy beat the shit out of him. But Billy didn’t want to drop it. Partly because Steve was just so perfectly Billy’s type; nice ass and willing to give just as much shit as he got. The other reason was he was kind of excited to know who his soulmate was. So, Billy jogged forwards to catch Steve at his car. He caught the door as Steve was getting in. Steve looked up and sighed. Billy asked, “And if I don’t want to.”

Steve studied him for a moment before getting out of his car so he stood in front of Billy. He crossed his arms, “What do you want Billy?” 

Billy tried to read the other expression. He wasn’t angry, more like tired. “Haven’t quite decided. I mean there is so much to find out.” He leaned forward a bit to just get into Steve’s space.

Steve just closed his eyes and sighed while tilting his head back, “Why am I not surprised that you find this funny.”

Billy tilted his head to the side, “I didn’t say I thought this was funny.”

“Right, you just...” Steve got cut off by some passing girls that said Hi, in that high pitch hoping the two males would take them out for a date. Billy watched them walk away. The two probably thought it was because he was interested but it was because he wanted to make sure they were gone. When he turned back Steve looked even more tired, “Just forget it.” He got back into his car and pulled at the door, not enough to close but to let Billy know to take his hands off the door.

Billy let him close the door before leaning his head into the open window, “Another time then, too many cows.” Billy walked off before Steve could add any objections.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next few chapters are a lot of talking

Steve was tossing and turning. He groaned. For the past two hours, he has been trying to sleep with little success. Looking up at his ceiling he contemplated his options. He couldn't call Dustin up, the kid was probably asleep like he should be. So Steve decided to 'talk' to his other best friend, one of his dad's liquors. He didn't know how the old men didn't notice the missing liquid from the containers but when He came home He would buy more. He grabbed a bottle of scotch and headed to the quarry. It was the best place to drink. By now Steve had the path from his house to it memorized. He sat down on one of the bigger rocks when he got there. He opened the bottle taking a swig. He was pathetic. Getting drunk wouldn't fix anything. Steve knew that but he needed to numb himself.

He was spiraling. He knew that. His head keeps going to think about the whole upside-down problem and Billy. God, he couldn't stop thinking about Billy. Steve knew he liked men as much as he liked women. He came to that realization when watching a broadcasted performance of Queen and thought Freddy Mercury is hot. So he wasn't having a crisis about liking men. But his problem was the guy in question was Billy, who could be an ass. The person had kicked Steve's ass. But God Billy was hot and he knew it. The tight jeans he would wear. That stupid red shirt that he would leave open letting the world see his nice body. Fuck, Steve closed his eyes taking another swig. He got up and stood on the edge of the quarry. He liked the way the wind would blow through his hair. As if it could take all of Steve's problems away.

"You're not going to jump are you?" A voice asked from behind Steve.

He jumped almost stumbling forwards but he pushed himself back. He ended up falling on his ass and he cursed the whole way down. Once on the ground, he turned around to find Billy. Did he somehow sense Steve's thoughts about him? Steve couldn't think it was all that ridiculous given everything with 11 and her powers. "Fucking Hell Billy. You almost gave me a heart attack." Steve cursed a few more times as he ran his hands through his hair.

"How did you not hear my car pull up?"

"What?" Steve turned around getting a good look. Billy was standing next to his car. "I must have been lost in thought." He put his head in his hands. He was losing it.

Billy didn't say anything for a bit but he did eventually talk, "So you weren't trying to jump."

Steve sighed then laughed, "No," he shook his head, "I wasn't trying to jump." Billy gave a hummed response. He looked back at him, Billy was just awkwardly standing there. Weird, Steve thought he couldn't ever look awkward, guess he really was human. Steve stood up and sighed, "I guess we should have that talk. Now that… What did you call them? Cows? Aren't around."

Billy laughed, "Probably." He walked over to a picnic bench and pulled out a cigarette. He lit it. Steve walked over to join him. He offered a cigarette to Steve. He took it. He leaned over for Billy to light it.

"So," Steve pushed out his lips. He didn't know where to start. 

Billy beat him to the punch, "Do you hate me?"

Steve let out a laugh he wasn't expecting that right out of the gate. Once his laughter died down he spoke, "No. I don't hate you. Do you hate me?" He turned to try and read Billy's expression. 

"No." He shook his head letting his curls jump around. "I'm sorry about the whole beating the shit out of you. It had nothing to do with you. Its…" he paused trying to find the word.

"Complicated?"

"Yeah," he licked his lips then took a breath of smoke. 

"Life normally is. If anything it might end up making us friends. I have a tendency to befriend people who kicked my ass."

Billy nodded. His shoulders relaxed. "So why are you out here?"

Steve shrugged, "I couldn't sleep."

Billy looked at him as if trying to study him, "Any particular reason?"

Steve laughed, "I wish," he sighed then kicked a pebble, "It's complicated. It's a lot." He looked out into the dark half wishing something would jump out. He knew how to deal with that but talking about his problems. Steve had never really been good at.

"Try me." Steve looked at him. He shrugged back at him. It wouldn't hurt. Billy was his soulmate. If upside-down shit happened again he might get pulled in.

Steve got up from the bench, "It's hard to explain. If I say it out loud you'll think I'm crazy. Hell, I'm not sure that I'm not. It started these last two years. Well, sooner but it became a problem about a year ago. And I can't help feeling that if I hadn't held that stupid party then this could have not happened. I could have kept living in blissful ignorance. That's not true. I would have to face one day that 'King Steve' wasn't me. It was some persona I put on. I had thought I was in love with Nancy but …"

Billy cut him off by kissing him. Steve's brain short-circuited because it was soft. Not hurried or demanding as Steve thought it would be. Steve knew he should push Billy back but instead, he grabbed his neck and deepened it. The two fought for control.

Breaking for air. Steve put out his cigarette. He was panicking. He needed to calm down. Kissing wasn't a big deal. He'd done it a hundred times. But none of that had been Billy. Who was hot and his soulmate. And Steve didn't know if he wanted this. Was he just being lustful towards Billy because he might be the first guy Steve could try with and not end up in a ditch for doing that? 

Billy moved to return to kissing. Steve panicked and pushed him away. Billy's face twisted in that way that said he was angry, not mildly no it was full-on rage. Steve apologized and grabbed his stuff. He went home. Billy made no attempts to follow him. Steve wanted to scream in frustration for freaking out. He felt bad for leaving Billy but he was freaking out and needed sleep. Maybe then he could think straight. Make up his mind if he wanted to try being with Billy. 

Steve made it home and plopped down onto his couch. He needed to think. He ended up passing out in less than an hour.

\-------

Billy had fought with Neil again. So he was avoiding going home. He felt a pull to drive to the quarry. Like something was calling him there. He felt the side of his thigh warm up. He had read about marks changing temperature when the soul bound was in trouble.

So he drove to the quarry as quickly as he could without tearing up the street. He nearly screamed when he pulled up to find Steve standing on the edge. He climbed out. When he spoke he tried to not let the fear enter his voice. Steve stumbled back and fell on his ass. Billy was considering telling him that they didn't have to interact if Steve hated it so much to think about jumping. Then he shook his head telling Billy that wasn't it. He hummed to hide his relief. But fuck Billy didn't know what to do. He was still kind of worried so he didn't want to leave Steve alone but he didn't know what to say. He stood there awkwardly. What was he supposed to do?

Steve asked if they should talk. Should they? Billy knew he liked the idea of being Steve's soulmate but he didn't know what to do. He had been with a couple of guys in California. He didn't have a massive crush on them as he did with Steve. Plus that all had blown up in his face. So he was nervous.

He walked over to one of the benches and lit a cigarette. They always help calm his nerves. He offered one to Steve. He might have watched intensely as Steve's lips wrapped around the cigarette and Billy lit it for him. Lost as he watched him lean back letting the first puff of smoke leave his lungs to join the air. The whole time looking like some sexy commercial selling cigarettes. His hair flowing and the lights dancing across his skin. Billy found himself thankful he hadn't been wearing a tighter pair of jeans cause if he had you could have seen the semi the scene had given him.

Steve tried to start the conversation by pushing his lips out as he did. Did he know how nice his lips looked? How many nights Billy had jerked off to the idea of them wrapped around his cock? How those nights had increased for Billy since finding out Steve was his soulmate? Billy interrupted him with the question burning in his mind. Did Steve hate him? It would make sense. Who would want Billy as anything more than a one night stand?

He loved the way Steve laughed like it was ridiculous for Billy to think he could hate him. Was that wishful thinking? He felt his heart skip a beat when Steve answered No. Billy stupidity hadn't fucked up his chance? Then Steve asked if Billy hated him. He wanted to scream of course not. How could he hate someone like Steve? Who were all of Billy's dirtiest dreams come to life? He shook his head no. He caught Steve's eye watching his curls. After seeing how nice Steve's hair looked Billy made the effort to step up his game. It was nice to know it had worked.

Billy nervously apologized for that night. He wished he could explain to him how Neil was a homophobic dick but he didn't know what side Steve would take. He really didn't want to lay it all out and Steve to then call him a fag. He didn't think he could survive that. Having his soulmate be disgusted with him. He could have cried in joy when Steve finished his sentence asking if it was complicated. Did Steve get it? He nervously took another puff letting the nicotine fill his lungs. Like a saint trying to save Billy, he made a joke that by kicking his ass he might have given himself a better chance. At these Steve wasn't bitter about the whole thing. Billy felt himself relax. 

Steve was looking around them. He looked so nervous like he was waiting for something. Maybe he came out here to meet someone and was wishing Billy would leave. So Billy tried his luck and asked what brought Steve out here. It was almost midnight shouldn't he be sleeping in some big expensive bed?

Steve shrugged saying that he couldn't sleep. Was it because of all the stuff with Billy? He asked if there was a particular reason. Trying to hint that if Steve didn't want Billy then he would leave. Billy could do that. Just take his car and drive away.

Steve answered that it was complicated then he looked out into the dark. Like he was waiting for something again. Was Steve afraid of the dark?

Billy pushed his luck again. Told him, "Try me." Steve looked at him kind of shocked. But then he hopped off the bench. Starting a long explanation about how some event in the last two years has changed his life. He was waving his hands in the air as he did. Stopping every once in a while to run them through his hair. It sounded like he was trying to explain that he was gay. No that had to be wishful thinking. But the way he talked about 'King Steve' not being the real him. Maybe?

Billy got up and entered his space. Kissing him. Billy half expected him to push him away and call him a fag. But Steve instead deepened the kiss. Fighting Billy for control. Fuck, this was incredible. Then they broke. Steve put out his still-lit cigarette. Billy felt like he was floating on air. He could have run a mile. Billy never wanted to stop kissing Steve. It was the best kiss of his life. He wanted more.

When Billy tried again Steve stopped him. He looked scared. Fuck, Billy had fucked it all up again. He didn't know where but he had fucked up his chance with Steve. He felt like someone had put him in an ice bath. Rage bubbled up in him. He wanted to punch himself. He let Steve go. It was over. He didn't want Billy. He crouched down. Burying his head in his hands. He cursed at himself. How could he manage to fuck everything up? He held back the tears that were swelling up. Crying wouldn't change anything.

He should go home. Neil would most likely have gone to bed. He never stayed up. He didn't care if Billy came home or not. Susan might have stayed up. Worrying if Billy had dinner or was okay. It would end in another fight about how dare Billy forced Susan to stay up and worry. He drove home. Feeling defeated.

He opened the door. Max stumbled back from the kitchen. Almost falling she cussed out as she regained her balance. She and another girl were standing there with hands full of snacks. Both fell into a fit of laughter.

Max said, "Thank God it's only Billy," She then looked at the other girl, "You were supposed to be the lookout, El" 

The girl called El said, "You told me to watch your mom and Neil. And they're still at dinner. I didn't know you meant Billy too." She looked guilty like she had let Max down.

Billy asked, "They're not here?" That meant he could go mope about tonight in his room. 

Max rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I convinced Susan to take the Dick out so I and El could have a girls night. And you weren't around for me to tell to Fuck off." She waved her hand to tell him to leave. He could imagine how excited Susan had gotten at Max inviting another girl over. She wanted Max to act more girly.

Billy rolled his eyes at her, "I'm going to bed." He was tired and didn't have time for this.

He moved to go to his room but the El girl stopped him, "Are you okay?" She looked generally worried. And Max did too then after she had asked.

"I'm fine." He tried to move again but couldn't budge. What kind of strength did this girl have?

"Did you ever apologize to Steve?" Billy gave her a confused face. Why did it matter to this chick? 

Billy answered with a bite to his word, "Not that it's any of your business, but I did."

"That's good. You two are meant for each other." Billy was about to ask her what the fuck that meant when she said, "you're taking us to the mall tomorrow." Max relaxed when she dropped the issue.

Billy sighed he was too tired to fight, "Okay. Whatever." She let him go saying thank you. Max stuck out her tongue at him then led her back to her room. El looked back at him one more time with the worry still on her face. Billy was too tired to figure out what that all was about. He had dealt with too much tonight. Maybe he would get lucky and dream about what could have happened with Steve minus the ending. Or at least about that kiss. He wouldn't be forgetting it anytime soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve woke with a start. He registered that the phone had been what had woken him. It was almost ringing off its place on the wall. Steve stood up feeling his body creak and moan. It was trying to get revenge for sleeping on the couch. He stumbled over to the phone.  He picked it up and put it to his ear, "Hello?" Shit, he sounded bad. Last night had taken its toll. He wanted to hit his head against the wall.

"Steve," it was Dustin. And God he was chirpy. It was irritating Steve's hangover headache, "Party meeting at the mall." He then hung up giving no further instructions. Steve blinked at the phone. Was he serious? Steve considered just heading up to bed but if this was real it would be better to find out sooner than later.  He sighed. Cursing his life. He went and got dressed. He put on some cologne hoping it would hide his disheveled state. 

He got in his car and drove to the mall. He walked in still wearing his sunglasses. He knew he looked like a dickass wearing sunglasses inside but the lights were irritating his eyes. He stopped at a store to get coffee.  He might have flirted a bit with the girl behind the counter. Taking the cup and telling her she was a lifesaver. She giggled at him. He groaned as he drank. It was surprising how easy it was to find the group.

Dustin was standing in front of them waving his arms almost yelling, "It makes perfect sense when you think about it."  Nancy was sitting next to Jonathan glaring at Dustin. Probably imagine all the ways she could beat him up. Jonathan looked confused. Will and Mike were there. They didn't look any more convinced. Lucas was shaking his head; it looked like he was on Nancy's side on beating him up.  Dustin noticed him walk up, "You agree with me right, Buddy?"

Steve sat down joining them, "On what?"

Dustin smiled, "There are Russians under the mall." He smiled even wider like he had revealed the biggest secret. 

Steve laughed, "You can't be serious." He stopped smiling when he saw Dustin pouted. "You are? This is Hawkins. Indiana. It's not really a strategic position for anybody."

Dustin then said, "But it is. Think of all the stuff that's happened here. If you could harness that power. Think of what you could do." Steve felt bad for him. No one was getting sold on the idea.

Max walked up, "Who's going to do what?" El and  _ Billy _ were with her? 

Dustin frowned and less enthusiastically said, "There are Russians under the mall." 

Max slapped him across the head. Nancy jumped up, "Yes." She settled down after everyone looked at her.

Then El piped in, "What does Russian sound like?" Everyone turned to her.

Lucas was the first to respond, "You can't be agreeing with him. He has just been watching too many of those Russian are going to take over propaganda commercials."

She shrugged, "I've been hearing something different. I had thought it was because I wasn't focusing enough but now I think it could be that it was a different language." 

Mike spoke, "Why didn't you say anything? Are you okay? Did they notice you?"  He was about to continue his string of questions but Nancy placed her hand over his mouth. 

Will spoke up, "I have been getting the feeling again." He gave this guilty scared look. 

Steve swore, "Shit," he sighed, "Okay. First," he held up a finger to illustrate his point, "We get El some Russian so we know if that's what she has been hearing. Second," he pointed at Will, "Has it been in any particular spot or just been happening?"

Will answered, "just been happening. That's why I didn't bring it up. Thought maybe," he shrugged, "I was overthinking it." Poor kid probably had more trauma than he let on.

Nancy spoke, "Standing here wouldn't solve anything and it's not like we can do much right now," she looked around the mall, "We should enjoy the normal day," she sighed adding, "Cause who knows how many more will have." She then turned to Jonathan, "We should go see a movie," 

The two of them took off. The kids all looked at each other silently having their own discussion. Finally, Max spoke, "Well El and I are going shopping." She linked arms with El and walked off not giving any of the boys time to respond.

Dustin then said, "So we're just not going to do anything?" He threw his hands up in frustration at the group.

Mike shrugged at him, "I hate to say it but Nancy's right," he shuddered, "We can't really do anything."

Will said, "I heard that there is a new edition of D&D that's been released."

Lucas said, "We don't have anything else to do." The group then got up and walked away waving goodbye. Dustin trailed behind, he probably hoped this would lead to an adventure. You think he would have enough of that from the last two years.

Billy finally spoke once everyone left, "Well I'm lost on whatever that all was," Steve laughed at that. Billy fell silent then spoke again, "I should go."

Steve turned to him, "No you're fine. I," He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "I'm sorry. I panicked, Okay." He didn't know how to explain that he liked it but it had been moving too fast for him.

Billy leaned back he smiled that dumb cocky smile, "Too good?" 

Steve rolled his eyes but made no comment. Then his stomach growled. He had eaten anything and coffee hadn't helped.

Billy asked, "Breakfast?"

Steve nodded. Wait did Steve just agree to go out and eat with Billy? But if they wanted this weird soulmate thing to work maybe Breakfast wasn't such a bad idea. Steve followed him into one of the restaurants. How bad could it be?

\-------

Billy heard noises. He closes his eyes tighter. He didn't want to get up.  "I'll just slap him," he could hear Max say from outside his door.

"That doesn't seem very nice," that was that El chick.

"El, trust me that's the only way to get Billy up. He sleeps like a dead man. A log? A rock?" She opened the door.  Billy should tell her to fuck off. He had almost made it back to sleep when the slap came. He should have gotten up the second she came into his room. Billy sat up and glared at her.  "You have 5 minutes." She threw some clothes at him then crossed her arms.

Billy grabbed the clothes and glared at her, "Are you going to watch me change?"

She rolled her eyes, "We better not be late." She walked out. El quickly followed.

Billy got dressed. He threw on some cologne. Not the amount he put on for a date but enough to not smell. He ran a comb through his hair. Then grabbed his keys and wallet, he would get something to eat at the mall.  When he walked outside Max and El were waiting by his car. Max said, "3 minutes."

They got in. El said from the back, "He's not going to make it. Is he?"

Max laughed, "It's Billy. If he wanted he could make it in one."

He had turned onto the road and started towards the mall. He wasn't speeding that much, just enough to get them there in the time frame.  El chewed her lip, "Hopper says you shouldn't speed."

Billy laughed out, "That's rich. He speeds all the time." Why did the Police Chief tell some girl not to speed?

Max added, "Plus he's your dad. He's supposed to tell you not to do stuff." Billy blinked. So El was Hopper's daughter. He had heard some older cows talk about his new adoptive daughter.  Max turned around and continued talking to El. Billy zoned them out and focussed on driving. When they made it to the mall. Both quickly jumped out. Billy followed them in. There was really only one entrance. 

He saw them move towards a group. He stopped walking when he saw Steve. He was wearing tight jeans that clung to his ass. He had on a loose shirt on top but the color worked for him. As if pushing his luck he was wearing sunglasses inside. On another else, they would look like a jackass but on Steve, he looked like a celebrity avoiding the press. His hair was sticking out but it did nothing to dampen his attractiveness. As if the outfit wasn't enough he was slung across his chair. Showing off the angles of his body. Billy saw some girls look over as Steve as they passed. He didn't even need to try and he was still some sex God. Radiating hotness as he sipped his dumb coffee. Billy didn't know if he was lucky or cursed to have Steve as his soulmate. 

Billy followed the two young girls up to the group. They were talking about  _ Russians _ . Apparently the weird boned one thought Russians were under the mall. Most of the group seemed to think he was wrong.  That is until the El girl said she has been hearing the language. Why would it matter if she heard it? Maybe she was talking about Hopper's radio? He knew the kids were nerds and liked that stuff. 

But that didn't explain why the older ones were taking it more seriously.  The little snotty kid started drilling her for answers. Then the Bitch put her hand over his mouth. How could Steve be fine sitting there with the two of them being a few feet away? Billy would have broken the other guy's nose. It had been made clear that Billy couldn't be with Steve but at least the Bitch could not flaunt her relationship in front of him. Showing off that she could have cheated on Steve and still have a good relationship with him while Billy struggled to even befriend his soulmate.

The smallest kid then spoke, he looked scared. He talked about some feelings he got. Billy was now lost. What the hell were they going on about?  Steve took charge. He did have some King Steve in him after all. They all discussed it some more but then they all walked off to do their own thing.

Shit now he and Steve were alone. He made a joke about how lost he was. Then saying he should go.  Steve stopped him. Then apologized. Explaining that he panicked. He could understand that. He had nearly had a breakdown the first time he had been intimate with a guy. He jokingly said that it was too good.  His heart was beating up a storm when Steve made no effort to correct him. He heard his stomach growl.

He asked, "Breakfast?" before his brain caught up. Shit. Would Steve freak out thinking Billy was asking him out? Well, Billy would like to ask him out at some point, but now wasn't the time. But Steve nodded. Even got up and followed Billy to one of the restaurants. Maybe he did have a chance.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve sat down, picking up a menu, hoping maybe if he acted like he was fine, then he would be fine. When they walked to the restaurant, Steve became aware of what he was wearing. His shirt wasn't even his; it was one Tommy had left at his house after some pool party he’d had. If there was any plus is that his jeans were at least one of his nice pairs. They made his ass look good, not his best pair, but they did the job. He had taken off the glasses, hoping his eyes weren't that bloodshot. He must have looked like shit. 

He looked over the menu. They were in a family restaurant at the end of the mall. An omelet sounded good, but so did pancakes. He didn't know if his hungover stomach could take pancakes. He should get the omelet, but they were advertising fresh blueberries.

The waitress came over, "What can I get you all?"

Billy spoke first, "How good are the blueberries?"

She smiled, "The freshest darn things you ever ate." 

Billy looked over at Steve, "I'll take the pancakes with blueberries. With sausage links and over hard eggs." He had noticed Steve looking at them. 

"To drink?"

Billy turned his attention back to her, "Just a cup of coffee."

She nodded and turned to Steve, "And what's for you, Darling?" He could see Billy's face twitch. 

Steve leaned over towards her, "I'll take a cup of coffee too. But what do you recommend?" He smiled sweetly at her.

She smiled back and leaned down into Steve's space to point at the menu, "The Southern Biscuits Breakfast is good, or any of the Omelettes are good as well."

Steve nodded at her words, "What comes with an omelet?"

She then said, "Toast. Your choice of bacon, sausage links, or patties. Then it comes with hashbrowns." 

Steve said, "I'll have that with the bacon." She nodded and took the menus. Steve thanked her as she walked away. He turned back to find Billy frowning.

"That was because of the blueberries, wasn't it."

Steve leaned over, "Quick on the draw, aren't you."

Billy smiled and put his hands up in defeat. He leaned back. They then both sat quietly until they got their coffee. When receiving the coffee, Billy spoke, "So what was that whole conversation about?" 

Steve rolled his eyes, "An omelet." He thought Billy had gotten it.

Billy’s face twisted, "No, not that one. The one with all the kids about the Russians."

"Oh. It's hard to explain." Billy looked at him. Telling him, he wasn’t giving up. "Fine, but don't," Steve pointed his finger at Billy, "Make fun, or I will get up and walk away. No matter how good the omelets are."

Billy laughed but nodded. Steve didn’t start at first trying to decide if that was enough, but then Billy said, "Cross my heart."

Finally, Steve sighed, giving in and started, "You know El, right?"

Billy nodded, "Chief Hopper's adopted daughter."

"Yeah, well…" he stopped when the server came back with their food. He smiled and thanked her. Once she was gone, he continued, "Years ago she was part of a government experiment." He stopped and started to eat, but he was watching Billy's face. Did he believe him? 

Billy took a bite to digest the food and information, "She must have a lot of trauma from that."

"She probably does, but she also has," he lowered his voice to be quieter than he already was, "Powers."

He watched as Billy made a face then shrugged, "That actually makes some sense."

"It does?" That had blown over easier then he thought it would.

"Last night, she made this weird comment about how we were made for each other like she knew we were soulmates. I didn’t think people could know unless you told them."

Steve tilted his head, "Yeah, that sounds like something she could do. I just don't know if that is one." He would have to ask her the next time he saw her.

"What are they then?"

"Moving stuff with her mind, eavesdropping on conversations from far away, opening a dimension, fighting monsters from said dimension…" he knew there were more, but he could think of any more.

Billy spoke, "You want me to believe that little girl fought monsters?"

Steve grabbed some of Billy’s blueberry pancakes, "They all did. The whole ‘feeling thing’ that Will gets is because he was possessed by one of them. Dustin tried raising one. And Mike mainly spends time being love-struck with El."

"and how did Max get involved?"

Steve made a face. He knew lying wouldn't end well, but he didn't know if Billy would leave Lucas alone. "She didn't believe the kids about it all, so she came along when Dustin was trying to catch one." Steve stopped, and he couldn't really remember why Dustin had insisted on catching one.

"You mean Sinclair."

Steve nodded. He had caught on, "Why don't you like him?"

Billy looked at him, "It's not cause I'm racist."

Steve answered, "Didn't say that."

"But you thought it," that was true. Billy sighed, "the first time I saw him talking with Max, he almost made her cry. Yeah, she can be a Bitch, but she is my sister, so I don't like him. Plus, they have broken up and gotten together like thirty times."

Steve smiled, "You're actually protective of her." Billy pointed his fork at him. Steve laughed. 

"So, what other weird things have happened here?"

Steve thought for a moment. The better question was what hadn’t happened here. “Well, last year after getting my ass kicked by you,” Billy made a guilty face, but Steve waved him off. Really it ultimately didn’t matter, and Billy had apologized for it. “The kids took me in your car and drove us out to some field. So that we could distract the monsters so El could close a dimensional portal.”

“That’s why my car has that ding.”

Steve giggled, “That’s what you focused on?”

Billy then said, “well yeah, the whole monster part sounds bad, but there is nothing I can do about it. But I will end those kids if they damage my car.”

Steve tucked his hands under his chin, “Max was the one who drove. So…”

Billy made a face knowing he had lost the argument. He sighed, then continued eating. Steve ate, but there was a question that burned through his mind. Once they were almost done with their food, he had worked up the nerve to ask it. “So can I ask you why you guys moved here? I know it involved some fight, but I don’t know the specifics.”

Billy looked up at him nervously. Then he sighed, “You're not the first guy I’ve…” He waved his hand between them as if to explain it. Steve nodded, letting him know he had read between the lines. “And Neil didn’t like it, so we moved. Like that changes anything.”

Steve shook his head, “Sadly, in his mind it probably does, but I’m sorry that happened. It must have been hard.” Billy looked at him with wide eyes. “What?”

He shrugged, “I don’t know. I thought you would maybe agree with him.”

Steve looked at him. That was ridiculous. Neil sounds like a jackass from what he has heard from both Billy and Max. Why would Steve ag… right, most people were homophobic. “I like Queen.”

Billy made a face at him, “everyone does. What does one of the best rock bands alive have to do with it?”

Steve shook his head, “No, Billy,” he sighed. There had to be a better way to explain this in a diner, “I. Like. Queen.” 

He watched as the gears clicked in his head. Then he asked, “So were you acting with Nancy then?”

“No, I like them too. I guess I just don’t like to pick sides.” Billy nodded and smiled. Steve stole a few more bites of Billy’s pancakes before they were done. They had finished their meals more comfortably than they had started. Maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea. As if the world wanted to punish him for that, though, the fire alarm went off.

\-------

Billy acted like it was okay. That his heart wasn’t running a marathon because he and Steve were going to go out and were going to eat. Like almost a date but not really. His heart could care less if it was a real date or not. He had walked to some family dinner. He watched as Steve slipped into one of the booths. He had taken off his glasses; his eyes were red but not bad. Steve kept staring at the Blueberry Pancakes then back at the omelets. Most likely wanting the pancakes, but his stomach couldn’t take them. Billy chuckled, it was kind of cute. 

When the waitress came over, Billy ordered the pancakes, haft to rub it in Steve's face, but also maybe then Steve could steal some. He could fake getting full too if that is what it would take. Then Steve flirted with the waitress, who blushed like a virgin when he did. Usually, Billy would find it offensive to flirt with your server, it was their job to be nice, but the girl obviously liked it. 

When she left, Billy asked if Steve's flirting had been payback for the blueberries. Steve agreed, and they fell into silence. Billy couldn't stop replaying the conversation about the Russians from earlier in his head. What had that all been about? Once they had their coffee, he didn't miss that the waitress had brought Steve a slightly larger cup, Billy risked asking what the conversation had been about.

Steve rolled his eyes, misunderstanding which conversation Billy had asked about. Once getting the right one, he told Billy it was hard to explain, which meant to drop it. Billy wanted to listen and drop it. Steve was finally talking to him and he would take any conversation if that meant he would never stop. But Billy couldn't stop thinking about it so he wasn't going to drop it. He couldn't understand why all the secrecy. He expected he would have to fight Steve for an answer, but he gave in easily.

When Steve did start to explain it, it had been nothing close to what Billy had guessed. Government experiments. Powers. Monsters. As insane as it sounded, it actually explained a lot. Why all of them had this silent understanding when El said she had heard something and Will's feeling. Hell, it even explained everything that had been off about this town.

But how did Max get into all this? When Steve explained, it became clear it was because of Sinclair. The little dick had put Max in harm's way because he couldn’t let his crush go. He was going to give him a piece of his mind when he saw him again.

Steve asked him why he didn't like the kid. He must have thought Billy hated the kid simply because of his skin. But Billy could give two shits about that. No, he didn't like him because he was a dick and had hurt Max. Billy knew what letting those kinds of things slide in a relationship can end in. He had grown up in it. He didn't blame his mom for leaving. He just wished she had taken him with her. 

In response to Billy's statement about why he didn't like the kid, Steve smiled; his smile was beautiful. He made a joke about how Billy actually did like Max. Billy had jokingly pointed his fork at him, pretending as if telling him not to tell anyone. Billy asked what else had happened. He has thought that Hawkins would be a boring town; turns out he was wrong. 

Steve explained what had happened the night of the fight. Billy was ready to apologize again when Steve waved him off. When he told him that the kids had taken off with his car he finally put some pieces together. Where that dent in his car had come from. And why that night he had woken up alone in that house.

Steve laughed at him for focusing on the damage to his car. He quickly ended Billy's fury when he said it was Max. The smug smile let him know there was no way he would win that argument. With a sigh from Billy, they continued to eat in peace. 

It took until almost all their food was gone before either spoke a word. It was Steve to break the silence first. He asked about the reason they moved. Billy felt his heart speed up. He didn’t want to talk about that but he also hated hiding things. And Steve was being honest with him this whole meal. So it would only be fair if he opened up as well. 

First Billy took a deep breath then sighed. He explained the best he could that Steve wasn’t the first guy he had shown interest in and how that had pissed Neil off. He waited for Steve to call him a fag and walk out. 

It generally surprised Billy when Steve gave his sympathy for what had happened. Billy stared at him bug-eyed. He must be dreaming because why else would Steve be telling he was sorry for what had happened.

Billy explained that he had expected Steve to agree with Neil. At first, Steve gave a confused face like the idea of him thinking Neil was right was weird. His eyebrows went up as if he realized why Billy thought he would agree. 

Billy only got more confused when Steve told him that “I like Queen.” What did Queen have to do with this? Sure, Queen was great but how did that relate to this. Billy shook his head at him and he was so confused. 

When Steve repeated that he liked Queen it clicked that Steve was trying to say that he liked men. But hadn’t he been with that Bitch Nancy? Was that fake? 

Steve explained that he liked both girls and boys. Billy felt like he was on air. He had a chance. The meal was more comfortable after this. He had gotten up to pay when the fire alarm went off. Billy looked back at Steve, who looked equally lost and annoyed.


	6. Chapter 6

Steve marched out of the mall. The crowd in front of him was growing but he quickly found the group of kids he was looking for. El was sitting on the curb staring at her hands with Max next to her rubbing her arm. The boys were standing in front of them. Dustin was the first to notice him.

They all looked scared to see him, or more likely the pissed off Billy who was following him. He stopped once he got in front of the group. 

All the boys started, “It wasn’t us.” They explained how it wasn’t them but Steve couldn’t make a word out with all of them talking at once.

“Enough, One of you little shits did this and you're going to tell me who,” Billy shouted at them. 

El let out with a sob, “It was an accident… I didn’t even know I could…” Max shushed her as she started to curl in on herself.

Steve got on his knees in front of her and spoke with a delicate voice, “Can you tell me what exactly happened?” 

She let out a few more sobs before nodding. “There were these girls. They just wouldn’t leave us alone.”

Max cut in, “That’s cause they were a bunch of wanna be Bitches.” Steve looked at her, “What it’s true.”

El let out a soft chuckle then continued, “Every store we went in they would follow us. They kept making fun of all the clothes we tried on. I was so…” She took a deep shaky breath, “It was so infuriating. I was just looking at them and then the plant next to them started on fire. I don’t know how it happened.” 

Steve rubbed her arms, “It’s okay. From what it sounds like no one got hurt.” She nodded then lunged forwards to hug Steve.

The other two older teens showed up equally as confused and angry as they had been. Nancy was about to start her version of a rant when Steve shook his head no. She ended up standing there crossing her arms.

One of the firemen that had put out the fire spoke into a microphone, “It’s all right folks. It would appear that someone didn’t put out their cigarette and one of the potted plants caught on fire. It is safe to resume your shopping.” Some of the crowd laughed. With the all-clear, people started heading back inside.

El was the first to speak again, “Can you take me home Steve?” She hadn’t left his arms. 

Steve said, “yeah,” rubbed her back as he got up. He readjusted her to better hold her once standing.

“Well, we should go home too,” Nancy said.

Mike started to protest, “No, I want to go with El.” But Nancy hit him in the back of the head.

She turned to Jonathan, “Can you drive us home?”

He nodded then turned to Will signaling to come along. Will gave a sympathetic look towards El but went without protest. Mike tried to fight it but Nancy just pulled him along. 

Steve let out a sigh. He started to go towards his car but stopped to say, “See you later,” to Billy.

Billy responded, “yeah,” then turned to deal with the remaining kids.

Once Steve reached his car he put El down. She looked a little better, in that she wasn’t crying anymore, but her eyes were puffy.

“Are you okay,” Steve asked.

She shrugged, “I just want to go home."

Steve nodded in response and opened his car door letting her get in. Once both were in with their seatbelts on he started driving. 

Steve waited until they were a ways away from the mall before asking his question, "so can you tell who people's soulmates are?"

"Soulmates?" Eleven repeated after him.

Steve glanced at her catching her confused look. "You know, who you are destined to be with," he waved a hand in the air to emulate the point.

She shook her head at him, "I've never heard about this." 

Steve's eyebrows furrowed, "So, Hopper never said anything about it." She shook her head again. "Well," he paused trying to find the words, "people are born with these marks. Well, most people. And these marks are the same as someone else. It is said that you two are then destined to be together. Some people argue if this means romantically or platonically." He stopped himself and looked over to her.

Eleven was staring at him, bug-eyed. She sighed and concentrated on the new information. They stayed quiet for the rest of the ride.

Steve slowed down as he entered the driveway. Eleven finally spoke, "why did you ask if I can tell?"

"Billy had said you made a comment about us," Steve shrugged his shoulders like it wasn't a big deal. 

Eleven nodded, "Are you two marked to be?"

Steve gripped the wheel, "Yes." It wasn’t a big deal. Don't freak out. It wasn't the weirdest thing they had dealt with.

"That's why it's similar."

He stopped the car in front of the cabin, "Similar?"

She nodded more enthusiastically, "your minds. If I sense either of you it is similar. It's the same for Nancy and Jonathan."

Steve got out of the car following her to the house as she had gestured for him to do so, "That makes sense given they are soulmates too."

She turned around excitedly, "you can tell too?"

Steve laughed, "no, I learned the old fashion way. I saw Nancy's mark. It didn't match mine but once in the gym, I noticed Jonathan did. It was only a matter of time."

El frowned, "Does that mean that if someone doesn't have a mark they can't find happiness?"

"No," he got down to her level as the two sat down in chairs, "many people have a family with people who aren't their marked. Nancy and I had way more issues than if we were soulmates." 

"Can you have a soulmate without having a mark?"

Steve stopped to think a minute, "I don't know. Possibly. Soulmarks are supposed to help you find your soulmate but if you can sense who your mate is then it defeats the purpose of having one. Why do you ask?"

She made a face as she pondered telling him, "I think Max might be my soulmate. It scares me because I like Mike and Max is just a friend. And how would I tell her if I was right."

"Okay," he ran through all the new information in his head, "first things first, remember that I said not all soul mates are romantic mates some are platonic."

She looked at him angrily, growing more frustrated by the lack of knowledge, "What does that mean?"

"Platonic means love that isn’t romantic. Like how Hopper loves you. It's more family or friend love. I really have no idea how to explain it.”

She giggled, enjoying his struggle to explain it. She smiled as she said, "I like your explanations."

"Well, you might not get to hear them as much pretty soon."

“Why?” Eleven got up to stand in front of him.

“Well, my dad isn’t so happy about the fact that I didn’t get into a college and as punishment, he is cutting me off. Well, he told me that he will stop paying for my gas and giving me an allowance, so no more money but he is not kicking me out of the house,” Steve shrugged his shoulders like it didn’t bother him.

Eleven made a face, “Does that mean you can’t hang out with us anymore?”

Steve laughed, “No, it means I need a job.”

“Why don’t you join me as a cop,” Steve jumped then turned around to find that Hopper had walked in.

“Are you trying to give me a heart attack?” Steve jokingly asked, “I don’t know if I am cop material.”

Eleven pitched in, “we have always trusted you to protect us, and isn’t that what cops do.”

Hopper nodded gleaming at her comment, “Plus it would be great for me to have someone who knew about Hawkins’ extra problems.”

Steve nodded and at first didn’t say anything until after both of them gave him puppy eyes he then said, “Fine I’ll do it.”

“Good, then come in tomorrow and I’ll get you started,” Hopper said as he walked into the kitchen to get their dinner started.

“Don’t you have to check with someone first that I can even join your force?’

“I’m the chief of police, I can do what I want," Hopper said with a smug smile.

"Isn't that abusing your power?" Eleven laughed while Hopper just smiled.

Then she said, "Do you want to join us for dinner?"

Steve thought about it. It's not like anyone would be waiting at home for him and it would be nice to have dinner with someone else for a change. He nodded then saw what Hopper was making, or more saw him pull out some frozen tv dinners. “That’s not what you have been feeding Eleven this whole time has it?”

Eleven looked confused, “Is that not what dinner is?”

Steve rolled his eyes and walked to the kitchen, rolling up his sleeves, “Let me. At the very least I can make something actually cooked.”

She came to join him, “Let me help.”

It turned out to be a good night. 

\-------

Billy watched as Steve walked away with that El girl in his hands. Then he heard Max groan. "Really Billy? I can't believe you," she snapped at him.

"What?" He looked confused at her .

She said in a mocking voice, “see you later,” she threw her hands up, “Why Steve? I like him, don’t Billy him. I should have known something was up when you started washing your hair.”

Dustin chased after her as she headed to Billy’s car, “What did he do?” Sinclair followed. 

"Ugh, it’s because Steve is too good looking,” Max continued her bitching.

Sinclair piped in, “Steve does have nice hair.”

Dustin added, “and a nice ass.” All of them looked at him, "What? It's true."

Max rolled her eyes at him as she opened the front door. Then she pushed the seat back so the other two could get in. They climbed in.

Dustin was the first to ask, "So does that mean Billy likes guys." Billy stopped himself from tensing up.

Max whipped her head around to him as she got into her own seat, "Like that's the weirdest thing we had to deal with," Billy found her defending him weirdly comforting. Sure they gave each other shit, but it was nice to know when it came to the wire they had each other's back. He should try being nicer to her.

Dustin then said, "I'm not judging just asking because if it's Steve I totally get it. Steve's amazing."

"I don't," Said Sinclair, "like Steve's great and all but he's more like a mom." Billy couldn’t stop himself from laughing.

Dustin then said, "Does that mean if they date that Billy is the group's dad?"

Billy stopped the car, "No, it doesn't. I'm not going to be some pseudo-parent to you little shits."

Max responded, "That's something a dad would say." They all erupted in laughter.

Billy growled out, "silence. The rest of the drive is in silence."

Once the two boys were out of the car Billy spoke, “Thanks.”

Max looked at him, “For?”

Billy stared out the front window like he wasn’t possibly putting his heart on the line, “For sticking up for me.”

“You were right. What you did in California wasn’t wrong,” She then turned and stuck her tongue out at him, “But that doesn’t mean that you're not still a dick.”

Billy laughed, “Maybe we should work on not being a dick to each other.”

“Like actually be siblings?” Billy nodded, not daring to look at her, only watching her in the corner of his eyes, “God, you’re becoming a dad.” Billy could see that she was smiling, “I’d like that. Being nice to each other.”

Billy nodded again then spoke, “I’d like that too.”

“Why Steve?”

Billy felt himself tense up, he then carefully said, “He’s my mate.”

Max whipped her head around, “How is that fair. You get Steve and I have no idea who mine is.”

Billy turned towards her, “It's not Sinclair?”

“No. you can celebrate now.”

“I… I don’t like him because he can be a dick to you not because I hated him… Besides, aren't I supposed to give your boyfriends shit?”

“Does that mean I can give your boyfriends shit?” 

Billy laughed, “I thought you like Steve?”

“Shit” 

“But seriously I’m sorry it wasn’t who you hoped it would be.”

She shrugged but Billy knew it bothered her more then she was letting on, “I just want to know who it is. And if they like me.” 

Billy ruffled her hair, “I’m sure once they get past your initial bitchiness they'll fall head over heels.”

She stuck her tongue out again,” Your right since you tricked Steve into liking you then there is hope for me.” As they came to the house Max spoke again, “I like dad Billy more.”

“I already told you I’m not becoming your dumb group's parent.” 


	7. Chapter 7

Steve took a deep breath. Technically, he had no reason to be scared or nervous. Hopper said it would be fine, but Steve could only think about how it would piss off the other officers. They spend so long trying to get here and Steve was being given it because Jim liked him.

No point standing here all day. With a few careful steps, he entered the building.

Florence smiles at him, "Hello," she turned to stick her head into another room, "He's here!" She yelled.

Steve smiled back hoping none of the nerves showed in his face. Was he going to get hazed? If so, at least it can get out the way right. Better to get it over and done with. 

She directed him to the next room. He walked in to find a group of officers standing around a cake that reads welcome. Hopper was in the back smiling smugly at him. 

One officer handed him a folded up uniform, "go try it on!" The rest beamed and nodded with him. Steve took the uniform and walked into one of the station's restrooms. He inspected the clothes, but they looked perfectly fine.

He stripped out of his clothes. Pulling the fresh pair of pants on and throwing the previous pair to the ground. He examined the shirt, deciding it was best to just put it on over his t-shirt. He carefully did the buttons. Once out of the stall he looked at himself in the mirror. He didn’t look half bad. It fit, but Steve couldn’t help but feel like a kid wearing a costume. He sighed. There was no point moping in the bathroom. Especially with all the people waiting outside. He put on his best face and stepped out. They greeted him with cheers. At least they seemed to think it was a match. As he walked through the small crowd towards Hopper, he received many shoulder tabs and words of congratulations. 

When he finally stepped in front of the chief he spoke, “All we need now is to check how you shoot and then you can be an official member of the Hawkins Police department.” the room burst into more cheers when he finished his line. He turned to them all, “Get back to work,” they booed but returned, anyway. 

As the two walked outside he received many more congratulations. A few officers jokingly told him to watch out for Hopper, saying he was trouble. Steve smiled, but he honestly didn’t know how to react.

Once in the car, Hopper spoke, “They freaked you out a little, didn't they.”

Steve let out a laugh as he clipped the seatbelt into place, “maybe. I thought it would piss them off instead they were,” He waved his hands around. 

“Excited to greet you.” Hopper handed him a tie.

“That is one word for it.”

"They are just happy to have someone new on the team."

Steve laughed as he attempted to put on the tie. They pulled up to a shooting range. He felt nervous again. What if he was shit at shooting? Would Hopper just fire him right there?

Hopper unhooked his gun from his hip and stood to the side. He handed the weapon to Steve. He took it, but he felt no more confident than he did outside.

Hopper laughed, "just breathe. It's not like you're hitting a Demogorgon with a baseball bat."

Steve nervously chuckled, "yeah." He got into what he thought a good stance was.

Hopper shook his head, "stand with your legs shoulder-width apart. Keep your arms straight. Don't put your finger on the trigger till you are ready.”

Steve nodded, he took a deep breath then adjusted his stance to fit what Hopper had instructed him to do. He looked down the barrel at the target and he felt a wave of calmness rush over him. Like all the fear drowned away. He pulled the trigger a few times, hitting the target dead on. Steve lowered the gun. He just stared at it.

Hopper laughed, “What did I tell you nothing to worry about.” He took back his own gun. Walking over to a case that sat behind one counter, he continued talking, “trust me, Harrington.”

Steve rolled his eyes, “I think you might have too much confidence in me.” Hopper handed him a belt with a bunch of items on it. Following his instructions, Steve put it on. 

Hopper gave him a big smile, “Let me be the first to officially welcome you to Hawkins Police Force.” He handed him a name tag. Then turned and headed out the door.

“Isn’t there some kind of paperwork I need to fill out?”

Hopper waved at him, “don’t worry Flo will handle it all.” Steve made a mental note to stop by her before he left for the day to check if it really was okay. 

They got back into the car, “Is there anything I should know?”

“Other than the whole secret dimensional monsters, everything is normal little town problems. Old ladies arguing over flowers and calling the police. Speeding cars. Reckless teens. Normal stuff.”

“Okay,” Steve concluded that Hopper had downplayed how little happened as he soon was called all over town to handle all kinds of things with the chief in tow. But Steve couldn’t stop from laughing as the two walked up to their recent problem, which was two older women fighting over flowers. 

Steve flashed his best business smile, “Hello Miss. Jones,” He tilted his head, “Mrs. Anderson. What seems to be the problem for you two?”

Miss. Jones went first, “I really don’t want to make a fuss.”

Mrs. Anderson went next, “we aren't dragging you, two boys, away from anything important.”

Steve smiled again, putting on his best performance, “What could be more important than fixing two beautiful ladies' problems.”

The two giggled. Then Miss. Jones spoke, “It's just that her garden cut a little bit into my lawn and we had a minor squabble about it.”

Steve got down to look at the dirt. He could not tell if she was right or not. If she was right, it was barely an inch if even that. Peeking back at Hopper, he found him barely holding in his laughter. Great, he was going to be no help.

With a sigh Steve stood up, “Mrs. Anderson, can you take it a bit in? Of course, not enough to harm any of the plants, but enough that Miss. Jones can enjoy her lawn in peace. I would hate to see such friendly neighbors lose a good relationship over a few inches of land.” 

Both smiled, Mrs. Anderson spoke, “Of course it would give me the chance to get back in that dirt. You boys wouldn’t be thirsty, would you?” 

Hopper coughed at him. Steve looked at him, he was tapping his watch. He turned back to the two women and smiled brightly, “Looks like duty calls, I’ll have to take a raincheck,” He winked at her before turning to join Hopper. 

Once they were a ways away Hopper spoke, “I thought they were joking.”

Steve gave him a confused look, “I mean I wouldn’t care if my neighbor’s plants entered my yard, but I guess it's important to her.”

Hopper chuckled, “No. Those two have been neighbors for years without issue over that dumb garden, even when it crosses way into Miss. Jones' yard. The only reason they called was to see you.”

“What?” Steve only became more confused.

“Did you not notice? That both had on some of their nicer clothes, makeup, and new perfume.”

“Okay,” he shrugged, not really picking up what Hopper was saying.

“Almost all the calls we have had today have only been excuses so they could see you.”

“That is not true,” Hopper gave him a pointed look, “Okay, let's pretend that is the case. How would over half the town not only hear and plan around the fact that I was joining?”

“Oh, news like this travels fast in a small town.”

“Sure. Wait? What did you mean by you thought they were joking if not for the lawn thing?”

It was Hopper’s turn to shrug, “The kids say all your stats are in charisma. I thought it was a joke, but after today I know it's true. I wouldn’t be surprised if you could charm a goat.”

Steve pouted, "I couldn't charm a goat.” Hopper laughed. Steve paid more attention to the next few calls. He had been right most of them were small petty things and the caller paid no mind to the issues on hand, no they all gawked at Steve. The girls were more open about their attention than the guys. As they walked away from what must be the millionth useless errand Steve spoke, “Isn’t there like a law for calling the police to a non-emergency.”

“They are using the non-emergency number and it's not like anything else is going on. You should be happy with all the calls asking for you in particular your ride-along requirements will fill up easily. If it's like this the next few days, then you should have all the hours filled by Friday.”

“You know I still have to finish the last few days of school, right?”

Hopper stopped and looked at him, “seniors aren’t out yet?”

Steve shook his head, “We technically get done on Wednesday, and we still have to...” Steve shut his mouth, realizing he almost told the Chief of police about the prank they have been planning all year.

“And?”

“Nothing, just not quite free yet.”

Hopper hummed, “well we should be done for today. Make sure you wash your uniform between shifts.”

Before heading home, Steve stopped and talked to Flo. She told him it was no matter and that she could easily get it all done. He felt bad leaving all the paperwork to her, but what could he really do. 

\-------

Billy groaned as he woke up from a weight slamming into him. He blinked a few times, getting his eyes adjusted to the light before looking down at Max. She had a worried expression as he sat up. “If you're going to feel bad about jumping on me, then you could wake me up in a nicer way?”

She shook her head, “No, it is not about that.”

“How comforting,” Billy said as he flopped back to a lying position.

Max chewed on her lip, “You get girls. Right?” Billy frowned. He had thought Max had pieced together that Billy didn’t really like them. She spoke again, “I mean enough to fake it.” 

He glanced at the door. If Neil hears her say that. “They’re both gone.” looking back at her, he nodded.

Sighing, he answered, “Yeah, sure, why?”

“El called, saying we need to talk. When I said that, I'll call the rest of the party. She said no, that it needs to be just us. And I’m not sure what that means.”

Billy looked at the ceiling, studying the stains on it, “To be honest that sound like a breakup speech.”

Max flopped down next to him and joined in the ceiling's study, “How did you know?”

“Because I have gotten quite a few similar calls before breaking up with a cow.”

She giggled, “No, that you liked guys.”

Billy sighed, reminding himself they were trying to be better siblings now, “It's not like one day I woke up liking men," he swallowed thinking over his next words. "It's just that women never clicked for me. No matter what, there was always nothing there." He closed his eyes, remembering all the girls he slept with, hoping that just once he wouldn't have to fake it and that he'd be normal. So that Neil had nothing to complain about. But it never did.

"Huh, well I don't think it would be impossible for me to date a girl. Especially with how much of a dick Lucas is being." 

Billy laughed, "It's fine if you just like guys Max you don't have to push yourself."

"I'm not," she huffed at him, "I'm just saying I don't find it impossible for me," she laughed, "maybe I just wanted an excuse to talk boys with you."

Billy laughed out loud. He felt lighter than he has in months. "Maybe."

Once the laughter died out she spoke again, "How did your apology to Steve go?"

Billy shrugged, "Fine, but I worry that Steve is too forgiving. Like how can he still be friends with his ex and the guy she cheated on him with."

Max hummed, "you're really worried that Steve forgave you when he shouldn't have."

Billy glanced at her, "You don't need to be smart about it."

She laughed at him, "all you need to do is prove to yourself that you're a soulmate worth someone like Steve."

He closed his eyes, not wanting to see her face when he spoke, "I'm just scared what happened in California will happen again."

She was silent at first, but then she gently punched him, "The difference is that you now have allies. The party and I will stick with you."

Billy laughed, "A bunch of kids are going to save me."

Max smiled, "We are pretty amazing. Especially El she can…" she paused.

"Throw monsters against a wall with her mind." He watched her nod happily. " this isn't some monster you can defeat."

"The jerk would fit right in with them." The two of them laughed. "Also Hopper would help too."

Billy wished he could believe that, but there was no reason for him to go out of his way. It's not like there was some cop who would stick their neck out for Billy. He just sighed, "I guess."

"Can you drive me to El's?"

"Are you ready for that?" Billy asked, sitting up.

"No, but I can only truly know what she wants by going and hearing what she had to say. Right?"

"Want to stop for food first?"

"Yes," she hopped up, "But you need to shower."

Billy got up, faked being mad, "I can still kick your ass."

She stuck her tongue out and hopped away, but she had an enormous smile plastered on her face. After showering and getting dressed, they stopped at Scoops Ahoy. There was some snarky girl there. She seemed to have brightened Max's mood, but as soon as they were back in the car headed for the chief's cabin she was down again.

"Still nervous?"

Max nodded, "Terrified actually."

"I know the feeling. Do you want me to turn around?"

"No, I need to face this." The next few miles were in silence. As the car turned on the road that leads to the driveway Max spoke again, "Will you come in with me?"

"Yes." She nodded, finding comfort in his confirmation. 

As they pulled up El could be seen standing there mirroring Max's nervousness. She was playing with her hands, waiting for the car to stop. Billy and Max got out; He didn't know if he should just walk in or hang behind.

El spoke first, "Come on in." 

Max looked at him but listened and headed in. He hesitated for a moment, feeling that he shouldn’t be intruding on the conversation that was about to happen, but he had promised Max he would be there. And he was trying to be less of a raging dick to her. So he sighed and followed. The two girls awkwardly stood in front of one another. Neither was speaking. Hell, even Billy was starting to feel awkward. He rolled his eyes and found a chair to sit in. This wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon.

It surprised him that only after a few more awkward beats did Eleven speak, “this is going to be hard to explain.” 

“Harder than monsters and powers,” Max joked.

She smiled at that, then spoke more softly this time, “I think we are soulmates.”

Billy blinked as he hadn’t been expecting that. Max nodded, then said, “I had a feeling that was the case. But I have seen your arms and you don’t have a mark.”

“I can sense who people's soulmates are. And how I can tell that Billy and Steve are…” She trailed off, realizing that maybe Max hadn’t known that.

“Soulmates. So do you get the same feeling with me?” It was Eleven’s turn to nod. Billy felt dizzy just trying to keep up. Sure, he had found out she had powers, but he wasn’t 100% on how they worked. 

“I still like Mike, and I enjoy being friends.” She chewed her lip nervously.

Max beamed a huge smile, “Good, then we are on the same page. We must be friend soulmates.” Billy could tell something was off with what Max had just said, but El seemed happy and now wasn’t the time. 

The two continued discussing the matter, but Billy zoned them out. He eventually stepped outside to smoke and give them some privacy. Looking out onto the woods trying to picture what some monsters they had faced looked like is how he passed the time. By the time he had reached the end of his second cigarette, Max walked out. 

She looked at him, “ready to go?” He nodded, looking back at the house seeing the other girl waving them goodbye. She was smiling. Whatever they had talked about had brought her comfort. 

Billy waited till they were some ways away from the cabin before speaking, “What’s wrong?”

Max shrugged, “I don’t know. Maybe I wanted it to be something more, but I don’t know. It was just when she said that she wanted to stay with Mike I felt pissed off. Like she had slapped me or something…” She trailed off. 

Billy nodded, “It could be that she had just confirmed that she was your soulmate then said she wanted someone else.”

“But I suspected that would be the case, so why was I angry. It's not like I thought we would suddenly start dating like that,” she snapped her fingers.

Billy ran a hand through his hair, “Maybe you didn’t think it but hoped you would.”

Max opened her mouth then closed it, “Maybe…”

“Well, look at it this way I'm sure you can totally beat that Mike kid at being a better boyfriend… Girlfriend. Anyway, she already likes you and the competition is shit. Plus, you'll have the best wingman.” 

She looked at him, “Who?”

“Me. As much as I’m not a fan of girls I know them pretty well and can totally help you win the girl,” he chuckled at himself a bit.

“I don’t know if I want that right now, but thanks.” Billy nodded. The rest of the car ride was a comfortable silence. “Maybe I need to find out if I like girls too first. Can you help me get some other girl's attention first?”

Billy smiled and turned to her, “I can do you one better. I can get the entire school to swan over you.” She laughed at him, but she was happier than she was at the beginning of the car ride. 


End file.
